Jack's Christmas Carol
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Perhaps some simple Christmas spirit can turn things around...5 part ficlet. Jate/Chaire/Suliet. FINAL Chap up.
1. PROLOGUE

**So that time of year is almost upon us again and like last year I bring you another festive piece. **

**This is the first of five parts. Each instalment posted every Saturday until Christmas day. **

**So without further adieu here it is…**

**

* * *

**

He kept to himself more these days. Firmly believing in light of the person he'd allowed himself to become that he wasn't worthy of any kind of redemption. Much less the happiness with a woman he knew could never fully be his.

So his life now consisted of work and sleep. Using the former as a way to forget everything else, but his dreams were still filled with her. The dreams becoming incessant to the point where he longed for her, but much to his dismay she was unattainable. If not physically then certainly in the emotional sense and looking back on it now he couldn't blame her.

"I had her and I lost her."

He took some consolation in that fact. As short as the time was, what he did experience within those months was true, unrestrained happiness. The kind only love would bring and the one regret he had was allowing his insecurities to ruin it all.

All he could hold onto now was what could have been.

That knowledge, over the due course of time, slowly turning him bitter and resentful of everything and everyone around him.

* * *

She was thankful she had Aaron, but not a day had gone by when she wished he was here too, especially now.

She wanted to call him yet always hesitated when the time came. Firmly believing his mind was made up in regards to the things he said that night.

"You're not even related to him."

It cut through her like a knife. Piercing harder and deeper at the fact that it came from his mouth and though it was true, she didn't see it that way.

Aaron was a new beginning for her. A chance for redemption from a past she wasn't proud of or willing to revisit for that matter. It was the reason she never kept in touch with her Mother, but she didn't fret over it because she had everything she could want in this life now.

Freedom and a family. If only Jack could see her and Aaron as that and not question it instead.

"Mommy! Mommy look!" Aaron excitedly exclaimed, pulling Kate towards the sign stuck on a small shop window.

"_Wanna get your hands on the most favoured toy of the year, the Feister Blaster? Come in and get yours while stocks last. Now 50% off the retail price."_

"Mommy, can we please?" Aaron begged, making Kate sigh, especially when she saw the supposedly "half off" price. Still, she took note to appease him somewhat.

"I bet Santa's already got it for you sweetie." Kate explained, making Aaron question it with wide eyed sincerity.

"Really?"

"We'll have to wait till Christmas morning to find out, but I have a good feeling." She assured, earning a reply from Aaron in the form of an excited clap, followed by a squeal when Kate whisked him into her arms, cuddling him close into her.

It was moments like this that Kate treasured the most. As small as they were it encouraged her to believe that things may just be okay.

She just hoped that Jack was too.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve now and while the Hospital bustled with Christmas cheer in every way possible, Jack remained cooped up in his Office. Choosing to bury himself in his work rather than partake in any festivities. He even excluded himself from the Annual Christmas Potluck. Firmly believing it was nothing but a waste of time and money when instead it could be spent on medical equipment and office supplies.

His personal method of indulging in the festive spirit was the bottle. Seeing no reason why he shouldn't, he started with a bottle of Jack Daniel's, his Father's favourite, judging by the fact that he stunk of it on the nights he did come home.

Sitting by himself in the dark in his Office, he drank. Choosing to do so until he would no longer think or exist for that matter cause only then would the pain go away.

_Knock, knock_

He ignored it. So caught up in his own misery and slight drunkenness that he didn't even hear it. Not until the knocking struck again, this time harder and louder.

"Go away!" he groaned, only urging for the knocking to get even louder and it wasn't until Jack finally answered it that it seized.

No one. There wasn't a soul to be seen or heard in the Hospital corridor. Aggravated at this point for being fooled around with, he slammed the door behind him. Cursing the whole time but it came to a screeching halt when he turned around and saw that his office chair wasn't as vacant as he'd left it.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jack experiences a blast from ****his past…. **

_What do you think?_


	2. Daddy Issues

**A massive thank you ****for the very encouraging response guys. I know this fic might not be very Christmas centric at the moment but it will as the Chapters progress. **

**To the "nameless" ****reviewer – Thanks for your comment and I would really like to know what elements of this fic don't fit.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Looking at the half empty glass in his hands, assuming it was the cause for his madness. He then observed the man still sitting in his chair, looking at him like he was the crazy one.

"Are you gonna sit down or what?" the elderly man asked, suggesting towards the chair opposite him.

"Wh-what are you…." Jack admittedly stuttered, sobering quickly at the sight.

"Well I'm your Father…." The man cut him off, mentally re-evaluating what he'd just said with some truth, "or more your push towards the right path."

Confused even further by the man's revelation, Jack naturally questioned what he saw as absurd, "Right path? What are you, my shrink?"

Chuckling at his retort, which only infuriated Jack even more, the man proceeded to explain his significance rather than the details of the path Jack was meant to take.

"So why you?" Jack asked, still wary and unconvinced by the man's argument, but he sat down anyway. Feeling like he would topple over from dizziness any minute if he didn't.

"Cause I'm the one person in your life who never gave you the benefit of the doubt." He simply replied, ashamed at the fact and for a brief moment Jack appeared to believe it, but reverted back to his former self when the man looked to him with a silent apology.

Instead Jack took another swig of his drink, finishing the contents of the glass and then reaching for the bottle again. However much to his annoyance, the man across chose to study the bottle himself at that moment.

"You sure you wanna drink this Jack?"

"Like Father, like son." Jack scoffed, earning a glare from the man claiming to be his Father.

"No." the man firmly disagreed, getting up from his chair still holding the half full bottle and then pouring it's contents into the sink next to his check-up table.

"No? What no?" Jack challenged, rushing over as best he could in a half drunken state to stop the man, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making it better."

"Yeah, well it's too late." Jack stated, firm in his tone and belief of that statement as he yanked the bottle out of the man's hands. Managing to save some of what was in there.

With that in hand he walked towards the window, taking a few more swigs from the bottle on the way but not downing it all in one go.

"It's never too late Jack. Maybe you can never forgive me for what I did, but you can forgive yourself."

"Just go." Was all Jack had to say, still keeping his back to the man.

"No." the man refused, achieving a confrontational reaction out of Jack, but the man's determination was as strong, if not stronger. "I'm not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't have time for this." Jack mumbled before walking past the man and vacating his office, only to find himself back in his office again.

"What the…."

"As I said I'm not going anywhere." The man explained, standing in the exact same position as Jack left him.

Being stubborn, Jack tried leaving his office again yet achieved the same result.

"What do you want?" he shouted, just wanting to be left alone to wallow in his own misery.

"I wanna help you."

Letting out a bitter chuckle in reply, Jack followed it with an explanation, "You wanna help me? After neglecting me for most of my life you wanna be there for me now."

"Yes." The man dared to say in light of the accusations.

"Why?"

"Cause it's the only way you can find the happiness I know you deserve Kiddo." The man revealed, adding the nickname to hopefully win Jack's attention once and for all.

It did.

"I don't deserve it." Jack confessed, hanging his head in defeat, also hiding the collection of tears that had gathered, especially at the mention of the 'H' word.

It only reminded him of her and Aaron.

"You do Jack." Christian assured, wishing he could possess the simple skill of touch, but at the same time he'd accepted his fate and mission in this situation.

However with seeing his son so broken and visually sunken that it shattered his own heart. Making him realise just what it was like every time he missed a football game, school play.

"I'm…." Christian started to apologise yet stopped when his eyes focused on the clock hanging on the wall behind them. Nearing to the hour when the "first" would arrive.

"Jack, look at me." Christian urged hurriedly, achieving success somewhat, "I don't have much time but I just want you to know that I love you."

At hearing Christian say that Jack looked up, unafraid at showing his emotional distress anymore cause what rung through loud and clear was his confession.

"And it might not mean a lot at this point but I am sorry too." Christian added, tears in his eyes and a smile to assure Jack that this wasn't the end but the start of a new beginning. One with no pent up hate or resentment.

"I love you Dad." Jack confirmed and moved to hug his Father but he embraced the air instead. Seeing nothing when his eyes opened and with that his depressive mood set in again. Though not as much as before after taking what just happened into account.

The one thing he'd longed for since he was little was the love and acceptance of his Father. The fact that he'd just gotten both meant the world to him and maybe moving on was a possibility now.

* * *

He sat in his jeep, parked opposite her house. Briefly admiring the festive lights and decorations that practically covered the whole house and then focusing on the front door. Willing for his legs to move but he couldn't thanks to a share of fear and uncertainty. The other reason was that it was 1 in the morning.

"You gonna go in or what?"

The voice admittedly startled him at first, but it was unmistakable. However he observed it just in case it was his mind playing tricks with him again.

"Charlie? What are you doing here man?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: A drive down memory lane and a festive phone call…**


	3. It's Not Hard To Love

**A little disappointed that this fic isn't doing as well as I hoped it would, but Christmas time has no room for that and I'm ecstatic with the recognition this fic has gotten so far none the less. So please keep it coming and I hope you guys will like this slightly lengthier instalment. **

**Many thanks for the lovely reviews. **

**

* * *

**

Rosa, her housemaid, invited her and Aaron to spend Christmas with her family but she politely declined. Firmly believing it was intrusive and above all the last thing she wanted was to endure another painful reminder of the happiness she could never have.

All she could think of was him. His touch, smell, the way he made her feel with a simple "hello". He was perfect. Or at least that's what she thought before he accused her of cheating on him.

"How could he think that?"

The question plagued her for the obvious reason. The very thought of doing that to him making her sick to her stomach. Much like she was now, again.

Fourth time this week. However she was too consumed by her depression to even consider how frequent these spells had become.

* * *

Shock was the first thing he felt followed by an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Charlie replied, surprising Jack. The least he expected was a little animosity.

"I accepted my fate that day…." Charlie started, then looking to Jack saying, "and you should too."

Like a switch, the defences came back on and Jack reverted to his monotonously shielded expression.

"Why are you here?" he then asked.

"Why are you here Jack?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Jack snidely remarked, wanting to laugh at the fact that an apparition was questioning his presence.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie sighed to himself. Briefly looking at Kate's house and then focusing on the accelerator pedal of the jeep.

"Go" was all he instructed and the pedal went down, heeding to his command.

"What the…" Jack exclaimed in shock, trying to gain control through steering the wheel but it failed to change the presumed path the car was on.

Running into a state of panic, particularly when he saw an oncoming car, he tried to steer off again, but the wheel moved the opposite direction instead. Now following a dark grey Subaru and stopping a few feet away from where it then parked itself.

Before Jack could attempt to state the obvious, he saw himself vacate the car. His past self captured in his thoughts the whole time and present Jack had his assumptions as to what or more precisely who they might be about.

"You remember this?"

"Yeah" present Jack replied, sighing to himself more in sadness rather than anger at the situation. One he was the sole cause of and at that moment all he could hear were Sarah's words:

"_You will always need something to fix." _

The thought was followed by seeing her for real suddenly walking out on the pavement. Struggling with her bags whilst trying to get out her phone and control her tears all at the same time.

Without hesitation, present Jack removed his seatbelt and moved to help her, but Charlie stopped him.

"It's no use mate. She won't even see you." Charlie explained and besides feeling useless in light of that knowledge, present Jack also regarded the ambiguity in that statement.

"Then why are we here?" Jack questioned, slightly irritated at the fact that history was repeating itself. He couldn't fix this. He was going to watch her walk away from him, again.

"Because of that." Charlie answered, gauging Jack's reaction and when he saw nothing but confusion, he elaborated, "You can't fix everything Jack."

"How did you…." Jack stuttered, shocked at having his thoughts answered.

"Everything's connected. As long your memories are visible so are your thoughts."

"Great." Jack scoffed, "that's just what I need. Yet another person in my head."

"Kate." Charlie guessed the other possessor of his mind with a knowing smile that disappeared considerably when he observed the sharp look Jack gave him.

"Don't" Jack warned.

"Why?" Charlie challenged, feeling like he was back on the Island again trying, along with Hurley, to set up their favourite Island couple. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

No answer.

Sighing to himself, he strove to take Jack to another place in a final bid to make him realise why he was here. Somewhere he'd learned to call home thanks to a special someone he'd met and fallen in love with himself.

Literally at the click of a finger they were back there, the Island.

The first thing Jack was drawn to, other than the familiar location, was her voice. Even though it was a considerable distance away from where he stood, he still recognized it.

Like a moth to a flame he followed it. Taking note to keep his distance when he walked in on a moment he could still remember as clear as day.

"_This place…it's just-it's crazy" Kate spoke through her sobs, "I can't it's driving me nuts." _

"_It's gonna be okay." past Jack assured, holding onto her both physically and emotionally to his word. _

"_Okay, hey….."_ he urged, a small smile cracking through when he saw her look up at him. However what he least expected was to feel her lips on his the next minute. Keeping it that way with the use of her hands, her fingers massaging the sides of his coarse cheeks and present Jack stood thoroughly mesmerised by it all.

Unlike his past self, he knew it was going to happen and he also knew what he felt for her after that kiss. Granted it took him a few weeks to finally say it, but it was one of the best things he ever did.

At the time. Looking back on it now he felt that this should have been the moment of telling her how he felt. Maybe then she wouldn't have run away, leaving him confused and later disappointed, more at himself when he learned who she ran to.

Maybe then things would have been a lot simpler and solid between them.

"If only."

"Wish I could help you with that one mate, but I can only show you the past." Charlie commented, approaching present Jack's side and patting him on the shoulder. Then watching past Kate run right through them in fear of what she'd just done.

With that, present Jack watched his past self curse to himself in regards to not trying harder. Allowing himself to get caught up in that kiss, yet at the same time that's what love did. Present Jack knew that now more than anything. So much so that it suddenly made him want to try again.

It's what he should have focused on from the start, especially when he was then transported to another place and time to see proof of that newly invested belief. This time from Kate:

"_Why are you sticking up for Sawyer? He'd never do it for you." _

Seeing his past self before making one of the biggest changes in his life, present Jack found himself holding his breath once again. Wanting to relive the moment just like he had in his head.

"_Cause I love you." _

Bam. There it was and for the first time he saw her reaction to his confession.

"Now was that so hard?" Charlie questioned once again, earning a smile followed by a "thanks Charlie" from Jack as the man attempted to walk away from him. His job presumably done.

"No worries mate and a Merry Christmas." Charlie offered and before he could leave, he had one thing to ask for, "take care of them Jack."

"I will, you too." Jack affirmed with a nod, a hint of tears surfacing within his eyes but alongside that existed determination of the promise he'd just made to Charlie.

With that confirmed Charlie moved to leave but Jack stopped him with a name that still made his heart stop, even in it's spiritual form.

"Claire." Jack said it, feeling a twinge strike his heart at having to mention it but he felt he owed Charlie the truth at this point. "She, she…."

"She's right here." Charlie confirmed it for him and minutes later he was suddenly joined by her. Taking hold of his outstretched hand and smiling at him before focusing back on a flabbergasted Jack.

"I'm okay and as long as Aaron is with you and Kate, I know he'll be safe." Claire assured a still shocked Jack and before he could say anything more they were gone.

Leaving him feeling uncertain and unworthy, especially in light of not being able to have saved Claire.

"Hello Jack." A voice from behind suddenly welcomed itself and upon turning around to see who it was, Jack couldn't believe it.

"Locke?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: A surprising "present" for Jack and Kate has a "one to one" with a familiar face…..**


	4. Presenting What's There

**Apologies for the delay in posting but a lot of personal health stuff got in the way, but am feeling considerably better now. So here it is and a grande grazia for the amazing reviews. I knew you guys would come out of hiding lol. **

**

* * *

**

"Hello Jack."

He looked unchanged in appearance and more importantly untouched by the wrath of death.

"John" Jack acknowledged with a nod and smile, shaking the man's outstretched hand without hesitance or question. A gesture Locke felt more grateful towards rather than surprised.

"So how have you been?" Locke asked.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Jack guessed, still avoiding the question. Seeing Locke again did bring an unquestionable feeling of relief but Jack also reminded himself that this wasn't real.

If it was then they wouldn't be standing in the middle of what he mentally recollected as the "Orchid Station". Also day wouldn't suddenly become night, as Jack now observed.

"I'm here to show you the present Jack, plain and simple." Locke explained. "What you do with it is your choice, but what I can help you with is seeing what truly matters."

With saying that and exuding a self knowing smile, Jack felt a brief wave of annoyance pass through him yet he followed through with Locke's instructions for the benefit of his still conflicted conscience.

Only then could he overcome the guilt and embrace his true fate, as Locke would put it.

* * *

Dinner these days, even at this time of year consisted of takeout, Aaron's choice tonight, which was McDonald's as usual.

Taking the choice of place as a discrete excuse to get out of the house, Kate jumped at the opportunity and Aaron was far too excited with guessing what toy he was gonna get with his latest happy meal.

Sitting in the corner of the bustling restaurant, barely touching her meal, she found herself more invested in the little boy before her. Thoroughly caught up in his own world, the Oceanic replica toy airplane to be more precise. Thanks to the unwanted publicity of the "Oceanic 6". However to Aaron it was simply an item of fascination, much like the other toys he owned.

"You having fun sweetie?" she still felt the need to ask, specifically in light of what happened between her and Jack.

Nodding yes, he then scrunched his face up in what Kate immediately interpreted as worry.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mommy, can Santa make wishes come twue?" Aaron asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate inquired.

"Like, if I asked him to bwing Uncle Jack back to us." He explained, in a completely innocent manner. "Could he do that?" he added, trying to rein his excitement at the very thought of the possibility.

Kate admittedly fell silent upon the question. Not wanting to give the boy false hope with Jack's return or Santa for that matter.

"We'll see honey, we'll see." Was all Kate could find the courage to say with a strained smile. Momentarily satisfying Aaron enough to resume with his playing once again, but Kate couldn't cause she was tired of lying, not just to herself, but to Aaron as well.

"Kate?"

She failed to respond at first, assuming it was probably some fan or reporter, but upon being called the second time she removed her sunglasses and finally faced the person.

"Cassie?"

"Hey Kate." The short haired woman acknowledged, then focusing on the boy with her and smiling saying, "hello Aaron."

Expectedly Aaron looked up at the woman, baffled, but before Kate could refresh his memory, he immediately recognised the little girl holding the woman's hand.

"Clemmie!" he exclaimed, hugging the slightly intimidated girl but she loosened up considerably and later agreed to her Mother's suggestion of taking Aaron aside to the playpen area of the restaurant.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cassie immediately asked, knowing something or someone was on Kate's mind. Perhaps a certain Spinal Surgeon, Cassie assumed.

"I miss him Cass." Kate admitted, tearing up at the reality of the void that was her heart.

When Kate had told her about her and Jack's breakup, more importantly the reason, Cassie became wracked with guilt. Despite Kate convincing her that it wasn't her fault, she still couldn't help but feel responsible. If not solely then at least partially.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah and it goes straight to voicemail." Kate replied, drying her tears in what felt like the millionth tissue, but she was at the point where they were uncontrollable.

Only Jack could extinguish them once and for all.

"Look Kate I know it's hard, believe me I do…." Cassie started, having to momentarily recompose herself at her own experience of heartbreak, but she recomposed with realizing the matter at hand. "And in any other situation I would tell you to grow a pair and move on."

"But?" Kate cut in.

"But it's not that simple." Cassie stated. "There are still some days I wish I'd tried harder with James. Maybe then he could have been here with me to see our daughter grow up, but I've learned to accept that things happen for a reason and I know that you and Jack are meant to be." she admitted, shocking Kate for the obvious reason.

"I know what you're thinking and yes I did have my doubts at first but if there's one thing I've learned about the "L" word is that it can't be controlled or ignored." She said, strongly personalizing with that revelation.

"Thanks Cass, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not bringing him back to you." Kate explained, wishing she could have had more time to convince him on that chopper.

"Don't be. As I said I've accepted it and it's not like I'm completely alone." She confessed, briefly glancing at the best thing in her life. "I've got Clem."

Kate's replying smile was short lived unfortunately due to being overwhelmed with a sudden light headed feeling.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cassie asked and got a firm reply in the form of Kate suddenly passing out.

* * *

He was slightly hesitant to follow for the reason of the elevator's rickety structure, but he trusted in Locke's assurance that it would hold strong just as long as his belief did.

"Belief in what?" Jack thought to ask, but he knew all it would achieve in turn was another question. So he refrained and obeyed.

Smiling as he did so, Locke then pressed the button on the left caged wall of the elevator. The cabin then slowly descending into it's first destination.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked, receiving the answer to his question when he heard a chorus of laughter. Unidentifiable at first but as the elevator came to a halt he could finally put faces to the voices within the scenery before his eyes.

Miles, Daniel, Charlotte, Sawyer and Juliet were all sat around a middle sized table in what looked like a fairly suburban house. The seasonal food upon it anything but, though what amazed Jack more was how happy they were.

"Alright, alright I wanna make a toast." Sawyer proclaimed, standing up in an effort to dismiss the joke that was just made at his expense. "The last 2 years may have been hell but we're here now, together…." He confessed, smiling at the blonde woman sitting to his right and finished saying, "that's what matters."

"Merry Christmas." He wished, holding his glass up. The others following suit, verbally and physically, and with that said he sat down, his right hand automatically linking with Juliet's and to make the inclination that bit more blatant for Jack, Sawyer leaned forward and pecked Juliet on the lips.

"What are the odds huh?" Locke stated, smiling at the scene whereas Jack simply remained astounded by just how much had changed, specifically for Sawyer and Juliet.

In some ways he was slightly envious of how they'd eased so effortlessly into a relationship and with no apparent worries of consequence, just living in the moment.

"It can be that easy for you and Kate as well Jack." Locke said, reminding Jack that his thoughts weren't his own in this place, "all you need to do is believe in it."

With having said that, Locke pushed the button on the elevator again and Jack quickly took in the scene of his friends celebrating one last time before he found himself at the next place, home. Or so he thought.

Pulling back the gate of the elevator, Locke deliberately stepped aside to let Jack through and once he was stood in the hallway to his apartment, Locke rolled the gate shut behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned.

"Letting fate take it from here." Was all Locke offered before Jack's focus was pulled away by the screams coming from behind the door of his apartment.

Running up the stairs in large strides, he practically barged into his apartment and followed the direction of the screaming. Finding it behind the jarred door to his bedroom and once he stepped in, he came to a screeching halt with seeing a small figure lying in the middle of the bed curled up in a foetal position.

Filled with the urge to help the distressed person, he moved towards the bed and sat on the edge now facing the person. He could now see that the person was a little girl. Her face covered by her hands and what attracted Jack's concern the most was the distinct tremble in her body, suggesting the obvious, and with that he momentarily put his fears aside and allowed his hand to touch her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Responding to his touch, the girl dropped her hands from her face only to then wrap them around the neck of an unprepared Jack, bringing him into a tight hug.

Not sure what to do, he patted the girl slightly on her back, but everything came to a standstill with what the girl requested for next.

"Don't leave me Daddy, pwease don't leave me."

* * *

**So can you guess "what" this girl is going to represent or is it an easy giveaway?**

**Just to point out as well I have left Jin out of this fic cause I found it hard to comprehend that the poor guy would be all jolly when his wife and daughter are on the other side of the world thinking he's dead. **

**Next Chapter: Christmas Time...**


	5. Step Into Christmas

**Many apologies for not being able to post on Christmas Day****, but anyway here it is now.**

**A belated Merry Christmas and a million thank you's for the reviews. **

**Also just to let my "Rekindling" readers know that I will be updating that fic this week. **

**

* * *

**

She hated feeling like this. Though what concerned her more was why.

No one would tell her anything, including Cassie, and she couldn't help but assume the worst. Her other worry was Aaron, but that was thankfully settled when she then saw Cassie walk in holding Aaron and Clementine's hands.

"There she is there's Mommy." Cassie assured the boy who ran straight into Kate's open arms without hesitation.

"Hey sweetie." Kate comforted, returning Aaron's hug and then barely being able to hold onto him the next minute.

"Mommy! Mommy is it twue?" Aaron excitedly inquired.

"What's true sweetheart?"

"That I'm going to be a big bwother." Aaron informed, shocking Kate to say the least and in an attempt to fill in the most obvious blank, Cassie came up with a plan.

"Hey Aaron, how does some chocolate chip ice cream sound?" Cassie suggested.

For Aaron anything involving chocolate had his complete attention, so lucky for Cassie she didn't have to convince him any further.

The one person she felt she did need to try harder with was Kate once Clementine took Aaron to go get some ice cream.

"How is it possible?"

"Well it's pretty simple…" Cassie joked, but with seeing no effect being made on Kate, she resorted with getting to the point, "is it Jack's?"

She knew it was stupid asking considering the fact that he was the only person on Kate's mind of late yet felt it was necessary at the same time for the sole reason of validation from Kate's perspective. When she first found she was pregnant with Clem, she didn't want to accept it, partly cause of the situation at the time, but it also had to do with Sawyer.

Her initial dismissal of the pregnancy at first only made her temperamental which ultimately chased Sawyer away and it was only then that she finally came around. However the process of getting there was excruciating. Her having to assume full responsibility over everything and though it made her stronger person in the end, she wasn't happy.

She didn't want that to happen to Kate.

"No." Kate replied, more in an attempt to fuel her self denial rather than Jack's paternity.

"No? it's not his? What…."

"I need to get out of here." Kate cut her off, looking around the room for her clothes and finding them folded in a neat pile on the chair beside her bed.

"Kate you can't…"

"Don't tell what I can and can't do!" Kate hissed. "Excuse me I have a life to get back to."

With that said she roughly pushed passed Cassie firmly suggesting the end of the conversation.

Cassie was far from done though.

* * *

At first he thought it was his imagination, but the girl in his arms was real and as if almost sensing his doubt, she said it again. This time facing him.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" the little girl inquired and Jack suddenly found himself captivated.

She had hazel green eyes. Dark, curly hair flew down past her shoulders in a similarly unruly way to another certain brunette, and suspicions were confirmed once and for all when he saw a light powdering of freckles covering her button nose.

She was Kate's child without doubt and apparently his as well. How was that?

"I…."

"We have to huwwy!" the little girl cut him off and Jack couldn't help but smile at how much she sounded like Kate in even saying that.

"Why?"

"We have to fix it Daddy, we have to fix it." She hurriedly explained.

"Fix what sweetie?" he asked, flinching ever so slightly at having to use that word cause all it ever did bring him was pain and misery as a result. An ironic opposite to it's usual intent.

"You and Mommy." She simply added, trembling in her tone due to the tears he saw in her eyes and out of an instinct he'd been introduced to for a matter of 5 minutes, he reacted accordingly. Trying to comfort her, but like the familiar behavioural trait of a certain Spinal Surgeon, she found it hard to indulge in the comfort.

However Jack was equally determined to assure her that it was okay. What could only be described as a "parental instinct" growing with each second of hearing and witnessing her in such distress.

"He told me that I wouldn't see you again if you and Mommy don't get together." She sobbed, breaking down completely at the last part and Jack pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms tight around her little trembling form and assuring her that he wouldn't let that happen. Although first he needed to know who this "he" was.

"Who told you this?" he asked softly, still keeping her wrapped in his arms and smiling at the way she cuddled her face into the side of his neck.

"The mean bogeyman." Was her interpretation of the being and before Jack could ask any more questions, he then saw a long, hooded shadow cast on the corner of the room. It's eerie structure lit by the moonlight and Jack glared at it. Connecting the dots from the little girl's description and before visually vent at it any further he was faced with another question.

"Daddy do you love Mommy?"

The question was fairly straight forward and he hesitated for the obvious reason of not knowing for sure who her Mother was, but as he looked at the girl in his arms once again, there was no mistaking it.

"Very much so."

"So why are you two not together?"

"I….." he started to explain. "I don't know honey."

His confession clearly dampened the girl's spirits with the way her head hung. A sniffle being heard not so long after and in a bid to turn it around, he added…..

"But I'm willing to find out so that I can be with Mommy again." He confirmed with a smile and the next minute he was transported to another place. One he was familiar with in regards to his short yet eventful stay there.

He looked for the girl who was no longer in his arms but sitting by herself in the living room now, contently playing with her collection of Barbie dolls.

"Aaron, Sammy lunch is ready!" an unidentifiable voice hollered from the kitchen and before Jack could move to identify the person, another form ran right through him.

A blonde boy who'd certainly grown considerably since he last saw him and what amazed Jack the most was how Aaron was already looking out for his little cousin. Making sure she didn't trip over her toys whilst getting up and then taking hold of her hand before toddling off into the kitchen.

Following them he came upon a woman he'd never seen before and that naturally confused him as a result. Where was Kate?

In silent answer to his question she suddenly appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in black and masking an almost catatonic expression. However for the benefit of two young pairs of questioning eyes, she allowed a brief smile to break through.

"Mommy!" Sammy exclaimed running up to hug her Mother and Kate accepted it without hesitation. Cuddling the little girl even closer into her arms and allowing for the tears to fall again.

Jack saw the other woman whisper something to Aaron at that moment. With that Aaron ran up to Kate, asking Sammy if she wanted to play him on the Nintendo Wii. With a little encouragement from Kate, Sammy gave in and followed Aaron into the living room, allowing for Kate to finally drop pretences.

As she went for a full emotional collapse, the woman present Jack still didn't know, walked up to Kate and wordlessly comforted her.

"How could he do this to me?" Kate sobbed. "How could he leave me here alone to raise our daughter?"

"Shhh it'll be alright."

"No it's not Cass!" Kate shouted in a sudden burst of rage, "It's not because Sammy has to live without a Father now and I…" she broke off struggling with the fact and present Jack was close to tears himself.

"I thought after Sammy was born, that he'd finally choose me but who was I kidding thinking that I would ever come before his work. And look where it got him, a heart attack at 35."

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

"I never got the chance to cause he was never around, but…." Kate explained, hesitating for a reason Jack didn't know until she finally came out with it, "I think he was doing it out of guilt."

"Guilt? About what?"

"With thinking he abandoned the people we left behind on the Island." Kate revealed, sniffling up the tears that threatened to fall at that moment.

In the meanwhile Jack just listened, shocked at what his future had amounted to yet unable to deny what Kate had just said.

"I don't think I can do this." Kate added, breaking down once again.

"You're not alone Kate. You've got me, Clem, Aaron and a confused little girl who needs you right now." Cassie assured and reminded Kate, sympathising with the tough process of having to explain that "Daddy wasn't coming back".

Although the difference between her and Kate was that she still didn't know for sure.

"How can I tell her?" Kate questioned, looking to Cassie and adding saying "how do you tell a 3 year old that her Father's dead?"

Present Jack didn't get the chance to see any form of resolution to that as he was then transported to another time and place.

They were all sat around a table now, including the "Cassie" woman present Jack had been introduced to in the previous vision.

What mostly attracted Jack's attention at first was a vacant seat at the head of the festively decorated table. An indulgently sized turkey sitting on the table before it and the blatancy broke his heart more than anything.

"Alright has everyone got their Christmas cracker buddy?" Cassie checked, holding hers out to Kate, Aaron's out to Clem unfortunately leaving poor Sammy as the odd one out.

The thought completely skipped Kate's mind and what broke her heart more was witnessing Sammy then look at the empty seat at the end of the table. With that she threw her cracker onto the table and ran out of the room, ignoring Kate's calls.

Following Kate out, he barely had the chance to gauge the next minute, as did Kate, when Sammy walked towards the front door.

"Sammy what are you doing? Where are you going?" Kate loudly exclaimed, running up to Sammy but it was already too late as she undid the door knob and lock. Running out once the door opened, leading for Kate to instinctively resort to a full on sprint and present Jack was hot on her heels as well.

"I wanna see Daddy!" Sammy yelled, moving to cross the road, still under the impression that he was at the Hospital, but all she came in contact with the next minute was an oncoming car, unable to break in time and knocking Sammy out clean.

"Sammy!" Kate yelled in anguish, continuing to chant her daughter's name as she bent down to grab hold of Sammy. Shaking her to try and wake her, but it made no difference. Much to both her and present Jack's luck, the driver of the inflicting car happened to be a Doctor and focused more on reviving rather than apologising.

"Please, God no." present Jack prayed, emotionally investing into the vision as if it were real and a sob escaped him when he then heard the Doctor say, "I'm, I'm sorry she's gone."

"No, no, no….." Kate repeated, in obvious denial that she was holding her lifeless daughter and when she felt how cold Sammy's skin already was, she let it all go.

Present Jack just stood there, crying over the unfolding tragedy before him. Burying his face in his hands when it got too much, but when he finally pulled his hands away, he found himself back in his jeep again. Still parked opposite Kate's house and the seat next to his as vacant as he'd remembered it.

He didn't have to check his watch because he could clearly see that it was day time now, Christmas morning he estimated, and with that there was only one thing to do.

A half hour later he was pulling up alongside Kate's house again. This time with a barrage of gifts, including the toy Aaron had been raving about for ages, the "Feister Blaster".

With all the gifts in hand, he took one last deep breath and made his way to the front door.

* * *

She roused to a distinct knocking on the front door. Looking at the clock on the living room wall she frowned in wonder as to who would show up at 9.30 in the morning.

Getting up from the couch she sighed to herself on the way, she then assumed it was none other than….

"Cassie, I told you I'm…Jack?" Kate started out and broke off with shock, then dissolving into a smile when she saw the Santa hat he was adorning.

_I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

All Jack did in response was set the bag of gifts down, then placing his hands on the sides of her face and bringing his lips to Kate's in an unexpected kiss.

He braced himself for the possibility of her pulling away and probably slapping him as well, but what he didn't predict was for Kate to respond. With matching fervour, she brought him even closer with the grip of her arms, uncaring of the fact that they were still stood on her front porch.

When the need for air became a necessity, Jack pulled away, though still keeping Kate wrapped in his arms for both comfort and defeating any residual doubt.

"You haven't kissed me like that since…" Kate stated, trying to actually recollect a time and in the end all she came up with was, "ever."

"Merry Christmas Kate."

It wasn't at first but it was turning out to be.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_

* * *

_

**Now I have stock for an Epilogue, specifically a revisit to the future Christmas dinner scene, with one specific "J" addition of course, and perhaps a following Jack and Kate convo**** from this Chapter...**

**The decision as always is up to you guys. **


End file.
